


Endless Summer

by AngelDraws29



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelDraws29/pseuds/AngelDraws29
Summary: A world where there is only Summer. No spring, fall or winter. No one ages or gets sick..once summoned there..there is no returning to the world you are from unless you are an object..so what would happen if you woke up in the field of beautiful flowers under a warm sun?
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, McLennon - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Endless Summer

The world was simpler when you were younger, no worries about work or going homeless, it was perfect back in those days..running away from school or home to lie in graveyards thinking of a future that seemed out of reach but still lovely to imagine..Life itself is an adventure mine with John was truly crazy, never a dull day it was always fun filled with smiles and laughter, i never wanted it to end i wanted always wake up looking forward to another day of hanging out with John..but i knew nothing truly lasts forever..you can pray and wish all you want but sooner or later..you have the face the facts of life..of reality that all things have an end..

Yet, i still want to just go back to a time a time that had faded away from my grasp a long time ago when i was healthier younger..without cares or worries of what tomorrow would bring..maybe then i could make this feeling of drowning go away..i try to reach outwards for your hand..John..but it no longer exists..yet i just still try in an attempt to reach out for you, you i always saw you as a safety blanket my hero in a way..i would laugh if i could but..currently drowning under waves of my suppressed feelings about you does wonders on my lungs and mouth..I feel a warm light under the waters that seem endless to drag me off somewhere i wouldn't know..i wonder if that somewhere..is where you are now..if i could go back to your side..why i would be a very happy 78 year old..i wonder if you would recognize me..i suppose i could worry about that..some other time..its so bright that warm light..i can barely see the water's surface anymore..maybe if i close my eyes..i will find myself with you faster..so..i bid this place farewell allow the darkness of my eye lids have their way..maybe i will see you again in another life..my dear..friend..if i do..maybe our ending will be happier..than this last time..goodbye for now..my beloved friend...my John..

The wind feels nice and warm..the buzzing of bees i can hear them around me..the smell of sweet flowers..it is welcoming me..i can breathe now so that is good, i open my eyes to see a lovely blue sky above me and a sea of flowers seem to under me judging by what i am feeling which is grass. I got up from the ground and brushed off the dirt and dust that was on my clothes i didn't really know where i was or where i should go but i saw a lovely small town ahead of me that seemed to be right out of a Japanese anime i didn't really know much about those shows other than word of mouth from Sean, John's second son. I decided that was a good place as any to figure out where i was, so i decided to make my way over there. I saw a small train station with a town sign "EverGreen" it read, so i was in EverGreen and it seemed like a lovely small fishing town judging by the closeness of the beach but i noticed something else there seemed to be a lot of young people here i mean yes there were adults but they seemed to be in their 20s i didn't see anyone as old as me. It was a bit odd but i decided not to mention it, i decided to look around i saw stores and other people so i wasn't the only person here that is good. I also saw at the hill top there was a school and there was a town clinic, so there must be a college somewhere for nurses there were boats at the docks and it was a lovely summer day.

"Paul? is that you?" my face went white like a sheet i turned to see him..someone i lost 40 years ago..someone i thought i would never get to see again..my best friend the love that i tried so hard to bury into my heart, John was there alive he was in his 40s just like the last time i saw him. "It really is you! i missed you..i guess the summoning worked eh? it's lovely to see you again mate!" Summoning..i didn't really know what he was on about i was just happy to see him alive breathing right in front of me.


End file.
